The present technology relates to a magnetic recording medium. Specifically, the present technology relates to a magnetic recording medium including a soft magnetic underlayer.
In recent years, a demand for capacity enlargement in a tape medium for data storage is growing due to development of the information technology (IT) society, computerization in libraries, archives, etc. and long-term storage of business documents. To meet such a demand, proposed is a perpendicular magnetic recording medium in which a CoCrPt-based metallic material having a high magnetic anisotropy is subjected to crystal orientation in a perpendicular direction relative to a surface of a non-magnetic base.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a magnetic recording medium as a perpendicular magnetic recording medium, in which at least an amorphous layer, a seed layer, a foundation layer, magnetic layer, a magnetic layer, and a protection layer are sequentially formed on a non-magnetic base. Additionally, Patent Document 2 discloses a perpendicular magnetic recording medium including a soft magnetic underlayer.